Fairy Tail Legends
by KoNDo9
Summary: A young wizard who has been training for a long time returns home to meet new friend enemies and bonds
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail: The Legends

 **I do not own Fairy tail but i do own this fic. This is my first fic so help me with my mistakes so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Where it all begins**

In the kingdom of Fiore a peaceful nation filled with magic, found in home to markets to schools it is everywhere and is a part of everyday life. For some people they treat magic as an art, these are wizards who together form magical guilds. Some search for fame and fortune.

There is a certain guild that is above the rest , one with countless legends being born and will continue to the legends ,it is called Fairy Tail.

''Let's see, where should we head next Neb?'' a messy white haired man around 17 years old with tan skin, bright brown eyes, wearing a red jacket with a white shirt inside and with ¾ trouser and navy blue sandals.

And the person he was talking to wasn't a person , it was a...cat...that walked on two feet. The cat is brown and has three white stripes going down its back horizontally it also had a visor above its eyes. '

"Let's get some food, I'm hungry," replied Neb.

''We're broke remember,''

''I TOTALLY FORGOT , and I'm starving some fish would be nice, salted and roasted ,'' as soon as he said that both their stomachs growled ,'' Lets check that shop.''

''That's a magic shop that sells magic not food dummy,'' the man said.

''Maybe it magic food,'' he heard in the distance as he saw his partner was already gone.

'I hope he remembers we're broke' he said to himself as he follow his companion towards the shop. He was about to enter but he bumped into someone since he was looking where he was going.

''Ow , sorry I wasn't looking where I was going ,'' the voice was feminine and when he looked up he saw a blonde girl about his age with long hair and a small pony tail to the side held by a small blue ribbon with brown eyes, light skin and a busty figure.

''I should be the one ,'' he said ,'' is this key yours it kinda funny looking too.''

''My names Lucy and I'm a Celestial wizard and that one of my gate keys.'' Lucy told him.

''And my names Haru,'' he replied.

''GET OUT OF MY SHOP YOU STUPID CAT,'' heard someone yelling from inside ,'' GET OUT FLEE BAG I DON'T SELL FOOD AND YOUR BAD FOR BUISNESS .'' soon after that a cat flew out of the shop that surprised the two as it soon hit the wall that was a few feet away from them.

When they peeked inside they saw an angry man with a broom. ''I'm happy I didn't get on his bad side when he wanted me to pay so much for this gate key.

''Hey Neb you ok there buddy,'' he said as he chuckled ,'' I told you its a magic shop and you had already forgotten we're broke.''

''When your nakama are hurt your supposed to feel sympathy not laugh,'' the cat mumbled in an angry tone.

''I know what will fix things some food, how do you feel about that ,'' Lucy suggested,'' and I'll pay.''

''Your the kindest person I've ever met,'' he cried out as he jumped out to hug her and landed on her face.''

''I know your happy but could you get of my face pleeeaaase.'' The Celestial Mage cried out. Soon he got of and they walked down for a bit then they saw a crowed low and some passing girls where squealing something and salamander. Lucy got psyched as she wanted to meet salamander. Apparently she wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild.

''I've just got to meet him lets go,'' she grabbed the two and rushed down instantly joining the crowd.

When they saw who everyone was talking about Lucy got excited but Haru and Neb not so much.

He was a man with purple hair around his mid-twenties. He wore a purple cloak with a white shirt underneath and had red pants with black stripes going down.

Haru and Neb took a look at all the girls fawning over that guy and when they look at Lucy her face was red she had her mouth hanging open and you could see her heart thumping like it was about to jump out.

''You've got to be kidding me ,''Haru chuckled,'' if this is salamander I'm not impressed. '' Then all of a sudden all the girls besides Lucy turn to him. He knew he was going to regret this.

Next thing he knew were girls doggy-piled on top of him punching scratching and pulling his hair.

Then a pinked haired guy also around his age wearing a black vest white shorts also but his up to his knees also tied like his with a blue cat did the same mistake and Haru had no time to warn him to run.

''Alright girls I don't think any of them meant anything malicious by it said,'' salamander said. And apparently what the pink haired guy did snapped Lucy out of it.

Then he wanted to give Haru and the pink haired guy his autograph. I accepted knowing what those girls would do but that other...not so much. As he ended up beaten in a pile of trash.

''I'm having a party on my ship tonight and your ALL invited,'' he said as he ignited his purple flames and flew of into the distance.

''Who the heck was that guy,''

''I don't know but that guy was a creep,'' Lucy said as she walked up to them and greeted them,'' hi I'm Lucy and these two are my friends Haru and Neb, how about I take you guys to eat,''

The five of them found a restaurant nearby. They went in ordered they food and decided to use the time to talk as soon as the food came it seemed like the rest of them were eating normally but Natsu was his name was shoving it all down and food was flying everywhere.

Lucy then told all of them that salamander guy was using a charm spell to hypnotise all those ladies into thinking they were in love with him and those spells had been banned for years. She told Natsu thanks to him the spell was released on her.

''I'm a wizard actually and there is I a guild I'd like to join they are always featured in sorcerers weekly if I could join the guild I would just about die,'' The Blonde yammered on.

''Oh yeah you said you were looking for somebody weren't you?'' the blonde asked

''Yeah I heard a salamander was passing through town so I came to see for myself,'' he continued,'' but that guy was a poser he didn't look anything like a salamander.

''So your friend looks like a salamander?''Lucy questioned

''He doesn't look like one Igneel is a dragon,''

''I can believe that,'' Haru finally spoke,'' I have a friend that's a dragon too.

''REALLY!'' both Natsu and Lucy sounded shocked even Happy

''Yeah she's a white dragon,''

''Man you guys are weird,''

'' Says the blond bimbo,'' both cats harmonised

'' **Better hope cats actually have nine lives** ,'' Lucy threatened

''Sorry,'' they both said as they cowered in fear.

''Anyway enjoy your meal I've got to go maybe I'll see you sometime, ''she sighed as she walked away and waved.

''Thank you for coming ple-,'' she didn't finish her sentence as she looked behind Lucy in shock. Lucy then turned around and felt embarrassed as she saw Natsu and Happy bowing even Haru who was usually calm and collected looked at them in shock.

"Get up you two your embarrassing me," she said in a low tone, '' besides you helped me so its no problem."

"How about I give this to you," as he held up the autograph 'salamander' gave him. Lucy refused as she hated that guy.

''Hey Lucy to pay you back I'll give this I found it on my trip here,'' Haru said…'' It's a gate key .''

 **So I shall end here Genichi out**

 **Review and tell me how I'm doing**

 **And how would you feel about a guy who could use all types of dragon slayer magic is it to op or not. I could make him less powerful with the same power**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope your enjoying cause here is another chapter im writing the whole thing but im just gonna get to the fight ok :D**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL BUT I DO OWN THIS FIC**

 **Chapter 2:Our Paths will cross again**

...It's a silver gate key

''Where did you get this,'' Lucy ask Haru,'' and which spirit is this.'' The Celestial Mage was surprised she never expected this of all things.

''That is the Mountain Eagle so if you fall from the sky or something call this spirit,'' Haru said with a grin on his face. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by Lucy from over joy and her large bosom pressed up against him making him blush.

She then let go and said all was forgiven. Natsu and Happy got excited but Lucy told her she wanted her money that this wasn't also on their behalf.

Later on each of them went their separate ways.

-Time skip to the ship-

''I know what you're trying to do,'' Lucy said hitting the wine away,'' your trying to use a sleeping spell on me.''

''Your quite clever,'' salamander said to her,'' now get her.'' Out of nowhere a bunch of men came in blocking the exit. As they came in she saw from behind them the women that were fast asleep on the floor.

''Your a monster taking advantage of people using your magic,'' Lucy cried out,'' your the worst wizard alive.'' And as soon as she finished Natsu came crashing down the roof with a serious look on his face. Then as the shipped rocked a little he looked like was about to puke.

Then Happy grabbed Lucy by the waist with is tail and flew off.

''We can leave Natsu by himself,'' The blond said worriedly

''I can only carry one person at a time, besides Natsu will be fine,''

''Get them, they can't report this to the Magic Council,'' he said commandingly to his crew,'' '' **Prominence Wave''** as purple flame flew out of his hands aiming to hit Happy but he failed as the blue cat dodged all of the blasts.

''That cat is fast,''

''Hey Lucy we have a problem,''

''What is it Happy,'' and then Happy's wings disappeared

''I'm out of magic poweerrr,'' he screamed as they started free falling and hitting the water from this high would hurt.

'That's it heights the gate key Haru gave me earlier,'

Lucy took the key out opened the gate,'' **Open Gate of the Mountain Eagle, Blizzard''**

In a puff of smoke they both stopped falling as they were now on top of a brown, black and white eagle.

''I know we don't have a contract but I need your help. Can you take us to the shore fast,'' asked the new spirit she summoned.

''Yes milady,'' replied a gentle feminine voice in a minutes time they were on the shore

''Thanks so much Blizzard,'' Lucy thanked her spirit as it went back to its realm in a puff of smoke. '' **Open Gate of Bearer Aquarius,''** mermaid appeared

''Ok Aquarius I need you to push that ship here,''

''Next time you even think of dropping **my key** your dead is that clear,'' she said threateningly.

''It won't happen again,'' Happy and Lucy said in unison. Aquarius the bent back then swung here vase and at first nothing happened. Then a twister appeared behind the ship pushing it for as the ship and the wave struck the port and the wave destroying a few buildings.

''So you claim to be a member of Fairy Tail huh,'' Natsu said in a Low tone as he appeared from the top of the ship.

''And what's it to you,'' replied salamander

''My name is Natsu and I'm a Fairy tail wizard, and I've never seen you before,''

''This guy's the real deal Bora'' one of the guys said as soon as he saw Natsu's guild mark.

''I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail guilds name''

''Think you can stop me, **Prominence Typhoon,''** he said release a spiralling wave of purple fire directly at Natsu and it hit.

''Hmph all bark but no bite'' Bora turning to walk away but heard a voice.

''Man this fire is nasty,'' the voice came from the fire and you could see a silhouette in the fire moving.

''Are you sure you're a fire wizard,'' voice said again,'' cause I've never tasted flames this gross before. Natsu was eating he fire and took it all in like it was regular food. ''Thanks for the grub, now I've got a fire in my belly that wants to bust out,''

'' **Fire Dragons: Wing Attack''** Two tendrils of fire that looked like dragon wings being controlled by Natsu hands came forward to lash out blasting the men standing there destroying the ship.

'' **Fire Dragons Roar''** Natsu inhaled a lot of air and cupped his hands of his mouth releasing a powerful stream of fire.

 **Prominence Storm''** Releasing purple sphere aimed at Natsu legs. As the attack hit it mad Natsu lose balance slightly charring Boras cloak.

''This what Fairy Tail Members can do, **Fire Dragons: Iron Fist!** '' Natsu shout cloaking his fist with fire and charging straight at Bora dodging all his attacks jumping up using his magic to boost him. Then Natsu went with a right hook nailing him in the face so hard he crashed in the streets.

 **Prominence Burst''** creating a giant sphere of fire of concentrated magic. But then Natsu caught it and at it whole.

''You're not that bad but I'm going to burn to burn you to ashes and put you in an urn,'' Natsu smirked

''YOUR GOING YOUR GOING TO DO WHAT''

''Choke on this , **Fire Dragons: Iron Fist.''** It was the same technique but the flame around his fist was much larger. This time punching Bora square in the face knocking him out.

And when Natsu landed he saw soldiers coming their way, he grabbed Lucy and bolted heading out of town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one please read and review**

 **Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home**

A white haired teen and his cat were standing at the door of a famous guild named Fairy Tail.

''I'm back home pal and you're gonna join too,'' he said with a grin on his face. And as soon as he opened the door he was met with a bench to the face. Groan in pain he got up and walked in looking down and he was punched in the face and he flew a feet.

''What the hell is going on here,'' he mumble on the floor. He got up again and saw an all out brawl at this rate everything was going to be destroyed. ''I'm ending this,''

'' **Sky Dragons Roar''** he shouted as he took in a deep breath an releaseda strong blast of wind blowing them all into the wall.

''What the heck just happened,'' all of them asked looking puzzled.

''That was me,'' someone said by the entrance

''That's a real man,'' a large tall guy with tan skin, with white hair in a spiky manner facing up with a blue coat with kanji for number one at the back with blue pants and wooden sandals.

''Haru,'' Lucy said,'' Did you come here to join Fairy Tail.''

''Join...?'' he looked puzzled then a grin appeared on his face,'' I'm already a member,''

''Don't lie to us, I've never seen you before,'' Natsu exclaimed with his fist engulfed in fire,'' **Fire Dragon: Iro-''** he was cut of as a giant stepped on him before he could reachme to punch him.

'' **Natsu stop this instance,''** a giant shouted and it looked angry

''He says that after he steps on him, this guys terrifying,'' Lucy said in shock and in fear.

''Oh I didn't know you were here master,'' Mirajane said calmly. She was a bit older than some of the other members, she had long flow white hair bright blue eyes and wore a red dress.

''THAT'S YOUR MASTER'' Lucy shout in surprise,''

'' **Well seems we have a new recruit,''**

''Yes sir,''

'' **Haaaaaaaaaaaa,''** he shouted as he was shrinking. Lucy was dumb struck as stared with wide eyes at was happening the master shrunk until he was

''Tiny,'' Lucy exclaimed in no doubt shock.

''Nice meeting you,'' the small man said to the Celestial Mage

''This guy is really the master, the guy in charge here,''

''Off course,'' Mirajane said to her with a smile. The small man then jumped up to the second floor.

''Look at all these complaints you've done it again,'' he said while holding a large list of complaints. At first he sounded angry but then he burn the papers throwing them to the side only for Natsu to jump up and eat the flames. Then he gave a little speech about magic.

Soon Lucy got her emblem on the back of her hand and it was pink. She went to show Natsu but then that reminded him of me instantly.

''Hey Haru since when have you been a member of Fairy Tail, because I've never seen you before,'' he question staring at him.''I was a member before you that's all and to prove it I'll show you,'' I started taking of my jacket then Natsu spoke.

''Don't take of your clothes we don't need any more strippers like frosty over there,'' Natsu said. And apparently the guy heard him and looked like he wanted to fight.

''If there's something you want to say flame for brains then say it,'' he was a guy with black hair, wearing a silver chain around his neck. He had dark eyes and he wasn't wearing...a shirt or pants.

''Yeah and what I'm saying is you strip too much,'' Natsu responded. Then a fight broke out between the two then... the whole guild.

Punching Natsu in the face i said,'' I'm not a stripper dumb ass; now look at my left shoulder.'' When they all looked they saw an orange Fairy Tail emblem. Everyone was shocked.

''So where were you all these years,'' Natsu asked curiously

''I was training in the mountains to complete my magic training,'' replied

''Training with who and what type of magic,'' This time Lucy asked

''I was training with a dragon, and I'm a dragon slayer,'' the white hair teen said. Everyone was shocked that he was a dragon slayer. After getting over their shock everyone got excited for some reason or another and went on with their business.

Then a young boy about 7 years old came into the guild and went the master saying his dad was supposed to come back from a job in three days but hasn't returned for over a week and it was really making him upset.

''Your father is a wizard and he can take care of himself, he'll be back when he finishes his job now go home have some milk and cookies and wait until he comes back,'' Makarov said almost like he didn't care.

After that Romeo ran out. Soon Natsu punched the request board almost breaking it then took his stuff and started heading out.

''Let's go help him Haru,'' Lucy suggested. They caught up to him and got a wagon going up to Mount Hakobe. As soon as Natsu opened the door they were caught in an enormous blizzard. ''NATSU where the heck are we there shouldn't be a blizzard in summer.

''Well you could say is the coldest place in Fiore even in summer,''i spoke out,'' so you better get used to these conditions.

''Next time don't weir light clothing,'' Natsu responded to her complaints.

''Like your one to talk,'' The blonde retorted,'' now give me that blanket. She took the blanket Natsu had and thought of something. '' **Open Gate of the Clock, Horologium** '' Suddenly clock pieces formed together to make a clock with arms, legs and an actual face. Next think she did was take the blanket and went inside Horologium. 

They then continued until a giant white ape presumably a volcan tried to get the drop on Natsu and I. Natsu was down to fight but the volcan started sniffing the air and grabbed Horologium with Lucy in him. They trailed the volcan to a cavern of ice and it was dancing around Lucy starring at her and drooling.

If they didn't know any better they'd say it was in love with the Celestial wizard which it was. ''Ok you giant monkey where looking for a human man,'' Natsu and I said in sync,'' and spill it before we beat it out of you.''

The volcan started waving and pointing towards a direction,'' I think he's going to tell me,'' and Natsu followed it to a hole and looked out shouting Makou's name. Then the volcan kicked him out literally.

''Neb help Happy look through the blizzard with your visor,'' he gave his partner instructions.

''No like man, me like woman,'' the perverted monkey chanted.

''That's it pal now your going to get it,'' Lucy told the monkey,'' now **open gate of the Golden Bull Taurus.** This time a cow with an axe on it's back appeared.

''My miss Lucy I forgot that beautiful figure of yours,'' the also perverted cow said as if in a trance,'' if I take care of this monkey will you give me a smoooooch.''

''I'll think about it,''

''Ok let do this,'' I exclaimed as if excited,'' I'm gonna pound some sense into this monkey.

Taurus jumping to his axe from his back and smashed it into the ground causing shards of ice to lift and threw the volcan into the a air. Then I jumped up using my magic.

 **Sky Dragon: Wing Attack** '' opening arm and letting them the wind shaping itself as dragon wings cross each other causing a twister with ice shards in it slamming the volcan into the wall with a bruise and a many cut from the shards.

Suddenly Natsu came out of nowhere and punched Taurus in the face sending him flying and knocking him out cold; no pun intended.

''Is it me or are there more monster than when I left,'' Natsu said cluelessly.

''The bull's a friend you idiot,'' Lucy shouted angrily.

''How did you get back up, in fact how did you survive,''

''I had Neb help Happy in looking for him remember,'' white hair mage replied.

''So you can hand other vehicles but flying cats don't bother you,'' the blonde said.

''These two are our friends how could you say that,''

''We'll claw your eyes out,'' both cats said in unison.

''Sorry I said anything''

''My woman,'' the volcan shouted as it try to hit Natsu from above but he blocked it. Then the volcan kicked at Natsu stomach sending him flying in the wall leaving his body print on the wall. The volcan then tried to punch him but he blocked it punched it with a fiery fist making it fly across the room.

''I consider everyone in the guild my friend including Lucy and Haru,'' he said,'' That's why I'm not leaving without Makou.'' Natsu was then covered in a flaming aura and when Lucy looked behind her I was also engulfed in a blue aura.

''I'm glad you feel that way Natsu,'' he said as he walked and stood by him,'' Now let's beat this monkey and get Makou home.''

Natsu nodded to him. Natsu jumped in the air while I stay on the ground.

'' **Fire Dragon: Talon"** Natsu shouted as he dropped from the air kicking the volcan in the head smashing it down into the ground. The volcans body flopped and I used the chance.

'' **Fire Dragons: Iron Fist ''** giving the volcan an upper cut as it hit the ceiling icicles fell. As it landed, it used its hands to blast the icicles at the two of them the pointed ends facing them.

" **Fire Dragons Roar"** Natsu said as he released a stream of fire melting the icicle and creating steam. After the steam cleared they saw the volcan holding Taurus's axe.

''This isn't good,'' I said as the volcan charged at them aiming at their neck, arms, legs whatever it thought could do real damage. Natsu the slipped and was about be slash by the axe, but then I used my knee to the blade to the side almost cutting off Natsu's ear, alive is better though.

I took a deep breath before he jumped up.'' **Ice Dragons Roar** ,'' he shouted releasing a beam of ice that instantly froze the volcan solid.

''Natsu finish it,''

'' **Fire Dragons: Flame Elbow''** Natsu's elbow engulfed in flames rammed it into the ice then the volcans stomach, blasting it into the wall knocking it unconscious. A little while later it started glow and it transformed into a man.

"Makou''

''That's Makou, he was that volcan,'' Lucy and I exclaimed in shock. Then Happy told them that volcans can use body possession magic.

''Makou, wake up, Romeo's waiting for you to come home,'' after that being said he opened his eyes. Makou told them of how he beat nine teen volcan but the twentieth got him. They told him he should be proud.

They let him rest a bit and then they headed back to town to find Romeo sitting on the door step crying.

''Hey Romeo look who we brought back,'' Natsu said with a grin on his face. Romeo jump from the stair tackling his dad to the ground. Natsu, Lucy, I, Neb and Happy headed towards the guild hearing a little boy shouting out to them,'' Thank you Natsu, Lucy, Haru, Neb and Happy.

They just waved and smiled.

''Oh yeah, you guys don't tell anyone about my magic I don't like questions and I want it a secret.''

''OK but you owe us big time,''

 **Hoped liked this chapter tell me what you think about Haru's magic is it to op because he can use all elements tell me what you think.**

 **And review and give me ideal comments anything constructive**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and here's another chapter enjoy and I want you guys to post your ideas of an oc and I will choose one male one female they can't be dragon slayers, reequip mage, celestial mage ice maker.**

 **Chapter 4: A New Start Goes Down Hill**

Lucy was enjoying her new apartment the rent 70,000 J. She got out of the shower to relax only to find two dragon slayers and two cats. While Haru and Neb's area was clean, Natsu and Happy's was not.

''Get out of here, this is invasion of privacy,'' Lucy screamed also hitting Happy and Natsu,'' at least their clean and you messed up my stuff. If I call the police they'll say this is a break in.

''Hey what's this,'' Me and Neb said holding a bunch of papers. Lucy was about to hit them and take the papers away but then.

''If you hit us I'll shred the papers and he'll burn them to a pile of ashes,'' Neb threatened. She didn't do anything so they put them down. '' Violence isn't always the answer you see.''

"Lucy...,'' I began,'' you're still in a towel.'' Then she remembered she was in a towel in front of boys. She quickly ran out and went to change. She came back gave them something to drink; she was really annoyed and asked them to leave after they finish.

''Can you show us how do whatever with those ghost phantom things that you like to collect,'' Natsu said.

"For your information they're called Celestial Spirits,'' Lucy snapped at him,'' I could show you how I make contracts with them.''

''I hope it's not a blood pact or something weird,'' they whispered to each other

''I can hear you,''

''You guys should lower your voices she has the hearing of a hound,'' Me and Neb came in to whisper.

''I can hear you too;'' Lucy said annoyed,'' pay attention boys,'' **Open Gate of the Little Dog Nikola.''** A little white spirit appeared it had a round head and a cone like nose.

''Nice try,'' the other four said.

''Shut up,'' she snapped angrily,'' Ok which days are you available,'' she then asked the day and wrote it in a book. Then she did the same with Blizzard the name she gave the key I gave her.

''His sign is a little dog and no bark,'' Happy and Neb said.

''You two don't meow so shut your fish holes,''

Then Natsu stared at Lucy for a while.

''Then its settle the 5 of use are going to be a team,'' Natsu said enthusiastically

''Let's do it,'' Lucy, I and Neb said.

''Here's our first job,'' Natsu showed it to Me and Neb first it made them crack up. Then Lucy took a look. Duke Everlue is a dirty old man looking for maids with blond hair.

''We know a blonde and she never goes back on a promise lucky us,'' all the guys said

''Waaahhhhhh,'' she cried

Once they got to the town they went to get something to eat before going to the client.

''I'm to find my uniform so you guy enjoy your meal guys,''

''I'm not hungry so let me help you look,'' I offered.

Then about twenty minutes later they were back with Lucy in the uniform.

''Don't be shy I know I look pretty in this,''

The two then looked at me but all I did was shrug.'

''The costume was just a joke,'' Happy and Natsu whispered to each other. The two still didn't realise Lucy could hear them.

''Don't worry Lucy, I think you look great,'' I told her and he was being honest.

''At least there is someone sensible who knows beauty when they see it,'' Lucy said happily as the others sweat dropped. As soon as they finished eating they went to the client's house which wasn't very far. They went to the mansion they were invited inside as the client introduced himself. His name was Kaby Melon and as soon as Natsu and Happy heard his name for the most part melon they started drooling.

Kaby apparently wanted them to burn a book called Day Break that Duke Everlue had and that the reward was raised to 2million J. They were all shocked he would pay this much to burn a book. After that Natsu grabbed them all and ran towards the mansion. While Natsu, Me, Happy and Neb hid behind a tree with a bush in front. The ground began to quake as a gigantic maid jump from underground and after her a short man wearing a suit with one large button, with brown hair and his moustache going up his nose. This guy was a tiny monster.

He inspected Lucy before he told her she was ugly and that she should leave. Then Everlues other maids came out from the ground and when they saw them they sweat dropped. Even Natsu would have better tastes in women than this guy and that's saying something. Some weird standards. The group started brain storming a plan.

Unbeknown to them they were being watched by Everlue.

"So it seems another group of wizards is at our door." Everlue grinned as he watched them with two other silhouettes behind him.

"Let's go with plan T,'' The pink heard wizard suggested to them.

"Were not going with plan T" I told him.

"What's plan T,''

''Take'm by storm,'' I replied, "Natsu if we do plan T the police would be on us and what if Everlue has body guards.'' Natsu and Happy pouted because of not going with their plan. Lucy was actually surprised Haru thought this far ahead.

"Wow I thought you would go with their plan instead of being subtle about this," Lucy said as if surprised, "You actually take time to think about possible scenarios unlike those two.''

''Are you trying to call us stupid in a nice way," Natsu exclaimed looking offended and pouting.

"I'm not trying to I am saying you are, and I wasn't trying to say it in a nice way or maybe I did,"

"We need to hurry before were spotted," I told them urgently.

They then went to the top of the mansion curtsy of Happy and Neb. I froze the lock then Natsu used his fire to heat it causing it to crack and allowing them to open it. They were sneaking around quietly looking for potential places to keep the book, they found a store room, bathroom then they met up in the hall way.

''Let's just burn the place down then the book will go down too, let this place go down in flames,'' Natsu was suggesting as they moved by the wall.

''Dude be like a ninja, stealthy,'' I said as a goofy look appeared on Natsu's face, he sweat dropped and thought what Natsu was about to do" I hope something good is in your head but your face tells me otherwise.

''Like a real ninja,'' he muttered still with that goofy dazed look. Then suddenly Everlues maid just jump out of the floor going to attack them.

''Where done for,'' Lucy panicked as they came closer. Natsu attacked the small group of maid with a fiery fist while I covered my leg with rocks and earth hitting the large maid with a round house kick followed by a right hook covered in ice knocking her into Everlues statue knocking her out cold.

'' The element of surprise is gone,'' I said while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"The whole point was to be unnoticed you guys,'' Lucy wined,'' at this rate we won't even get to the book. They continued and they went to find a door and apparently it was a library. The team searched for a while with Natsu just playing around then when Lucy and I saw the book he was holding.

''That's the book we need you idiots,'' The blonde scolded them then her tone changed," let's get two million J. Then Lucy noticed the writer of the book and told them that he was a great wizard and novelist, that she read everything he wrote.

''Doesn't matter it all goes down in flames, glorious flames,'' Natsu said as he sparked up his finger with fire as I did the same.

''You're not touching this book,''

''The mission,''

''Forget about it,''

''Think about what you could do with two million J, you could by every one of his books,'' I said with a devilish grin,'' give it to us or we burn you along with it.''

''We can lie we burned it,''

''But a Celestial wizard never goes back on their word,''

'"Scratch that,''

''Well well,'' a deep voice said as the ground started to rumble. Suddenly Everlue popped out of the ground,'' looks like the thieves are looking to steal Day Break hmm...didn't think you would come to steal that trash.''

''If its trash then we can have it right, 'Lucy question with a big smile on her face.

''It's mine get your grimy hands off of it UGLY,'' he shout with steam coming out of his nose. Lucy fell at the last part.

''Lucy time to burn the book,'' I told her harshly.

''Let me read it first,''

''Now,'' the rest shouted in unison.

''Enough I'm done playing games,'' he said with anger written all over his face,'' come forth vanish brothers.'' As he said that a part of the library opened up showing silhouetted and when they walked into the light you could see them clearly. There was a short one average height who wore a white jacket that has green edges which had long sleeves and black pants. His head is bald and has tattoos on his face; he was also carrying a large frying pan.

The other one was a tall one with blue hair which was in four spikes with and orange head band. He wore a blue jacket with jagged yellow edges and he wore white trouser. Both had an arm band with a wolf and an S going through it.

''That symbol on their arm band means they're from the southern wolves mercenary guild,'' Happy said point at their arm bands.

''They kill for money,'' Neb added.

''I was hoping he had body guards,'' I started as I was stretching,'' I need to get some training in,''

''Me too,''

"Say your prayer now because you're going to get eaten alive,''

''Eat me you'll get heart burn and a bunch of other nasty stuff,''

''Hold'em off I think this book has a secret,'' Lucy said the two guys as she ran out of the room.

''I'm going after the blonde make sure to take care of these two,''

''Yes,'' The two said. It was just two versus two.

''Happy and Neb help Lucy, we'll be fine,''

''Right,'' They both said.

''You have big talk,'' The tall one said.

''So you're a fire wizard,'' the short one said to Natsu they he looked at Me,'' and you use ice and earth magic and your both ability types.''

''How did you know,'' I asked with a serious look on his face.

''We saw the fire, ice and earth around your bodies,''

''So you know what happens when you play with fire,'' Natsu said as he ignited his fists,'' you get buurrneeddd.'' Natsu charged straight at them, but his attack was blocked by a frying pan and was thrown into the other room.

''We do well against fire and ice type wizards,'' he said launching Natsu into the other room. Then I covered my hands in ice making what appeared to be ice claws.

'' **Ice Dragon's Shattering Fang,''** he shouted as he lashed at them with ice claws but the shorter of the two kept blocking his attack with his frying pan and it was really getting on I's nerves. "I'm getting nowhere like this,'' He then took in a deep breath as he release a large beam of ice at his opponents.

''My frying pan will make easy of your attacks,'' the bald one said as he turn and used his frying pan to block the beam. Once again he turned and the frying pan was facing Haru again and a...Beam of ice shot out. Haru was in shock so he had no time to react and was hit with his own attack. There was mist and dust covering Haru's position.

''My frying pan can absorb fire attacks and send them back, so it would make easy of ice,'' he said and when the dust cleared Haru was shielded by scales made of rock.

''Natsu now,'' he shouted as Natsu leap off of Haru back and took in a deep breath as he cupped his hands over his mouth as he released a tongue of fire, but alas the irritating frying pan absorbed the attack and bounce it back at Natsu double in power. The blasted Natsu into the roof and when the dust cleared he was gone.

''Is he so weak we blasted him out, what a joke,'' the spiky haired one laughed,'' wizards focus on their mental strengths too much and we focus on physical strength so we have an advantage.''

''Lets finish this, Heaven and Earth inhalation,'' the two said together. The one with the ponytail put his frying pan out straight as the tall one stood on it. Then the spiky hair one was launched into the air.

''Look towards earth and we strike from the heaven,'' the tall one shouted as performed an axe kick hitting Haru's head slamming him into the ground as he shouted in pain. When he got up he looked up to see him coming down at him.

''Look towards heaven and we strike from th-,'' He had yet to finish but the roof broke and Natsu was revealed as he slammed his fire foot into the short ones face making him sail through the air and slam into the wall, he was struggling to move though but he got out with an infuriated expression.\

''That's for using my own flames against me and talking all that crap acting all high and mighty, let's get'em together Haru''

"Yeah,'' he replied as they both grinned. Out of nowhere I started eating all the dust and debris and inhaled a lot of air, "let's get down to this, **Earth Dragon's Roar,"** He let out blast of rocks, dust and earth.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack,** " Natsu shouted as he made tendrils of flames that looked like dragon wings. The two attacks combine making flame earth with flames, heated rocks and a bit of magma. When the fused dragon attacks hit it made a giant explosion that shattered all the windows and unbeknown to them the people in the town all saw it and were wondering what happened. When the dust and smoke cleared the vanish brothers were covered in soot and dust.

''Looks like we went too far with that attack," The two dragon slayers laughed," now let's find Lucy,''

''And Haru I want to fight you when we get back,''

''Deal,'' _

Meanwhile with Lucy

''Tell me the secret this book has before I break your arms little girl,'' Everlue threatened, "I'm not an enemy of literature I'm it very friend proven by my collection of beautiful book and art.''

''Your maids say the opposite of your knowledge about beauty,''

"They shall always be more beautiful than you ugly,'' he said as he tightened his grip still holding Lucy in an arm bar, "Tell me the secret NOW, I commissioned the book to be written so any secret belong to me.'' And suddenly he got kicked in the face by a small blue cat and clawed by a small brown cat causing him to let go.

''Happy, Neb I owe you one,'' the blonde said with a smile then Happy fell in the brown water while Neb landed on land.

''A flying cat,''

''I'm Happy and the water feels nice,''

''Your stupid and that's sewage,'' Neb said he face pawed.

''Let me keep the book you scoundrel,'' Lucy tried to threaten him but did not work.

''A celestial wizard, I'll just defeat you with diver magic,'' he said as a magic circle appeared on his back and he dug a whole into the ground. He jump out from different place but Lucy would manage to dodge with...skill.

''I'll never give you this book, it's about horrible adventure novel about horrible character by your name.''

''The protagonist is not trashy,''

''Why did you blackmail him,''

''He needed enthusiasm, because he said no to me, he said he would never give in but he did.''

''And you put him in prison for three years,''

''How do you know all this,''

''It written in here,''

''I've read that book dozens of times and doesn't mention his name,'' he said in confusion.

''You have to read it differently,''

Then Lucy explain he was a wizard before being a writer and that he cast a spell on the book, Everlue was so infuriated by this. What surprised him was that the book wasn't about him.

''You're not getting this book,'' Lucy shouted before she took out a gate key and put it in the water," **Open Gate of The Water Bearer, Aquarius."** A mermaid appeared out of the water and when Aquarius saw the water she instantly went into rage,'' Uh-oh,''

"How dare you summon me in such filthy dirty water you imbecile,'' Aquarius shouted as she glared daggers at Lucy, she wanted to run but knew the water would catch her.

"Get him it's his fault,''

''I don't care,'' She lean back then sent forth a twister of water that grabbed Lucy the cats and Everlue, slamming them all into the wall painfully, "My work here is done, and remember don't summon me in this type of water or else.'' She said the last part threateningly and angrily before disappearing in a flash of light.

''Ow why does she have such a bad temper," Lucy whined when the water level went down she stood up quickly but carefully," **Now Open Gate of the Giant Crab Cancer,"** A guy with black hair with semi circles on his head, sunglasses, a blue shirt with vertical black stripes and black trousers, he also has a pair of scissors with six crab legs on his back.

''How would you like your hair done Lucy,'' he said with a deep relaxed voice.

''I need fighting help not styling help,''

''Oh so he make bad guys look good before they try to kill us, should have chosen the muscle cow,'' the two cats enquired

Everlue then took out a... gate key. " **Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo.''** Then the giant maid popped out of the ground, this was bad for Lucy," Get me that book Virgo,''

And what really surprised them was Natsu and Haru were on Virgo's back.

''Natsu, Haru,'' Lucy and the cats said in shock,'' what are you guys doing up there.

''We grabbed her when she was getting up and poof we're here,'' I replied calmly.

''That's impossible,'' The blonde was stunned

''Well we just did it so it's not,'' The pink haired wizard replies with a grin,'' What do we do now,''

''We finish what we started, Natsu,'' I shouted as he leapt of flipping upside down and saying something before Taking a deep breath,'' Natsu Roar,'' the two took in deep breath Natsu leapt down and was just below Me but facing the right way up. The two then released tongues of fire that then fused making a giant blasted Virgo into Everlue who Lucy had tied up making him crash into the wall. Then Lucy pulled him forward then Cancer chopped of all his hair and then hitting him into the wall knocking him out.

The building started to shake as cracks started appearing all over the room forcing them to run out of the sewers with Natsu blasting an opening making things, worse but letting them out. When they got out Lucy had look which was a mixture between scared and shocked.

"Out with a big bang,'' the White haired wizard said, with large grin plastered on his face.

''You two will fit in,'' Natsu said with his hand on his head.

The group then returned to Kaby's Mansion. Lucy gave the book too Kaby and told him she knew he was Zaleons son. He wanted burn the book and Natsu got pissed that he wanted to burn the last thing his father wrote. He told them the story of when his father suddenly came home and cut of his arm. He was in the hospital and everything that happened. Lucy then told him that burning the book isn't what his father would want, then the book started glowing and all the words rearranged. Kaby then decided to keep the book.

"Guess we go home empty handed,'' Natsu said,'' we were supposed to burn it and we didn't so we can't take the money,''

''Time to go home, Lucy and you too Mr. Melon,'' I said as he started walking to the door with Natsu, "The nose knows.''

The group was walking home and they found out the guys weren't rich. They then set up camp.

''I figured you out Lucy, when Haru put the papers down I went to see what they were and saw your writing a novel,'' Natsu told her.

''Promise you two won't tell anyone,'' She started saying as she blushed her face turning red.

"Hey Lucy, I want to be the first person to read so can please, if you could figure out stuff like a spell placed on a book then your novel should be good'' Haru ask her nicely with a smile on his face.

''I might think about it,'' she replied with a smile of her own.

The next morning they started heading back to the guild and they were going on foot. They were walking through a swamp with Happy guiding them.

''I have a great sense of smell,'' Happy says to Lucy.

''Dogs have greats smell she says,'' Horologium spoke for Lucy.

''Walk for yourself for once when were in different conditions, I say,'' I said to her.

''I'm tired she groans,'' Said the Clock. Suddenly they heard rustling in the bushes with Natsu jumping in ready to fight.

''Do you always have to fight she wines worriedly,''

''For Natsu its fight, eat and sleep,'' I say blankly. Natsu then jumped out of the bush with...Gray. ''And he's in his underwear again.'' I paled at this.

Apparently Gray needed to use the bathroom only for Natsu to ask him question which led to a fight.

''They're like children,'' Lucy sweat dropped.

'' She says to the cats,'' Neb and Happy jumped in.

''So you finished a job and you were heading back to the guild,'' Lucy said curiously.

''I told you,'' Happy said happily

'' That was dumb luck and you know it,'' Neb mocked Happy,'' and you didn't know Gray was there.''

''Some things you don't want to smell,''

'' What does that mean stupid cat,'' Gray shouted.

''I agree,'' Natsu said while making himself comfortable.

''I can tell you haven't taken a shower in six days, four hours and thirty-two minutes,'' I told them how long and he was holding his nose.

''I don't smell that bad, anyways I should be going and you should too,'' Gray said casually as he began as he stood up," Erza coming back soon.''

"What are you serious;'' they all harmonized except for Gray.

''I can't wait to meet her,'' Lucy said excitedly while day dreaming.

''It would be great to meet her, the Fairy Queen Titania,'' I spoke calmly and not doing what Lucy was doing.

''I've never seen a picture of her in sorcerer weekly and why do you guys look frightened,'' Lucy asked them.

''What's she like,'' The white haired asked curiously as he wanted to know what she was like.

Then Natsu, Happy and Gray called her many things like a beast or a monster. They also exaggerated how scary she is like destroy mountains with a single kick. Suddenly where they were standing got blasted off.

''Happy,'' Natsu said with a sand filled mouth.

''Neb,'' I shouted as he looked around for his partner.

''Help me,'' Happy said in a low choked like voice. Happy and Neb were surrounded by people tied up with Neb knocked out by them. Two with orange hair, yellow and brown shirts with red coats.

One was a chicken. The other was a black haired guy with a purple globe. The third was a goblin.

They talked about how they were going to cook Happy and Neb but then the group found them.

"Those are our friends let them go,'' Natsu said to them while cracking his knuckles.

''Get them,'' the goblin said. They then started attacking them

''Let's do this,'' I said. I rushed toward the chicken, Natsu the goblin and Gray at the twins while Lucy went to free Happy and Neb.

'' **Sand Bomb,''** he shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground as a large amount of sand came from the ground and trapped Natsu inside and started spinning in the air.

''He'll be fine,'' Gray said to Lucy.

An explosion of fire happened engulfing Me in flames.

''Haru,'' Lucy and Gray shouted out. As they kept looking the flames started being absorbed and when they looked closer, I was eating the flames which they thought only Natsu could do.

''Now I've got a fire in my belly, and you're about to become barbecue chicken,'' I started as he was engulfed in flames from his own body,'' **Fire Dragons Roar.''** Releasing a stream of fire. As soon as it hit the chicken it was engulfed in flame and blasted into a tree covered in soot and charred.

''I think I over did it.''

Gray dodged his opponents scythes as he went behind them and attacking them. " **Ice Make: Hammer.''** Gray put his hands together making a sign as frost appeared from his hands as a hammer of ice appeared and fell upon the two knocking them unconscious. The other one was weird as he stood there with his globe mumbling something. For him Gray just hit his elbow into his face.

Lucy had untied Happy and Neb taking them a distance away from the fighting and taking care of Neb.

The sand sphere started heating up and turned into glass then fell and shattered which revealed Natsu with a few cuts. '' If you're hungry chew on this, **Fire Dragons: Iron Fist.''** His fist coated in flames as he rushed through the air as if flying through the air punching the goblin into a giant tree trunk.

They then tied them all up to a tree so they wouldn't move.

''Lull...aby,'' The sand user mumbled

''What,'' Lucy said looking puzzled. As soon as that was said a giant shadow headed that way, everyone dived out of the way. The shadow surrounded the tree looking like an open palm, then its closed as if grabbing the tree and pulled it into the ground.

'' **Sky Dragons Roar,''** I shouted releasing a giant breath of wind which knocked down a few trees but couldn't get its target.

''Who was that,'' Lucy asked a little shaken up.

''They're fast though,'' Gray said.

''Damn it,'' I said slamming his fist into the ground.

People were looking in shock and in fear because they saw a woman in silver armour, scarlet hair and a serious look on her face carrying what look like a decorated giant horn. It looked as if she was going somewhere specific.

The group had gotten back to the guild and Lucy was looking for a job.

''Man jobs are so varied,'' Lucy exclaimed.

Mira told her where the master was and used a light pen and show how things worked.

''If guilds didn't communicate the system would fall apart.''

"Then the guys in black would show up,'' Natsu said in a low creepy voice with a flame on the tip of his finger. Lucy then had a look of fear in her eyes as jumped back =.

''Hahaha,'' Natsu laughed,'' That was too easy.''

''You trying to scare me to death,''

''The guys Natsu's talking about are real,'' Mira told her getting her attention.

''They're dark guild right,'' I joined in.

''They chose not to join any leagues,''

''Go pick us a job Lucy,'' Natsu said as he sat down deciding to change the subject.

'''Why would I do that?''

''Cause we picked last time,'' Happy said putting up a paw

''You guys just used me on the last job,''

''We picked you because your nice,'' Natsu spoke to her with a smile.

''I'll pick,'' I chimed in then said something else;'' on second thought you said we'd fight.''

''Yeah, let's do this,''

''Haru, Lucy,'' Gray said as he interrupted,'' Don't hang around with them other teams will give you guys better offers and why would you want to fight someone weak like him.''

''Jerk, as if your strong to begin with''

''Did you call me a jerk and I'm way stronger than you,''

''As if you stripper,'' then they continued hurling lame insults. Then Loke asked Lucy on a date and tried using a pick up line. Then when he saw Lucy's gate keys he freaked out and ran.

''BAD news guys,'' Loke shouted as he ran in,'' Erza is back on her way here.''

''Now Natsu and I can't have our fight,''

''I forgot,''

The guild could hear footsteps as if the person was a giant. At the door they saw a silhouette walking in as she walked to the middle of the guild and put down whatever she was carrying with her.

''Where is the master,'' she ask in a commanding voice.

''The master is a conference but welcome back,'' Mira spoke out in her usual voice as if not intimidated.

''While I was on the road I heard some stuff,'' she spoke with a menacing look on her face,'' the master may not care the guild causes destruction but I do.'' She talked about many things like Cana's drinking; Wakaba's smoking, Nab standing at the request job etc.

''She's taken over the place,'' I sweat dropped and a bit intimidated.

''Where are Natsu and Gray?'' Erza asked

''Where over here just being good buddies,'' Grays said his voice shaky and both he and Natsu were sweating.

''Aye,'' Natsu started acting like Happy.

''That's great, to see you two getting along,'' Erza said and she was buying the act.

''Natsu and Gray I need your help,'' She asked,'' I would consult the master first but he isn't here.''

''Did she asked them for help,'' the whole guild sounded shocked.

'Me and Natsu,' Gray thought.

'On the same team,' Natsu was thinking the same thing.

The next morning Natsu, Gray, Lucy and I met up at the train station. The reason Lucy was there was because Mira asked her to stop Natsu and Gray from fighting behind Erza's back. Mira asked Me to help because Natsu and Gray won't work together willingly and also to help Lucy to keep them in check.

The two started hurling insults.

''Let's pretend we don't know them,'' Lucy sweat dropped at the scene they were making.

''Sorry I'm late have you been waiting long,'' They all looked to where Erza was and saw the luggage she had it was a trailer full of luggage. They all looked in shock. Except; Natsu and Gray acting as they're buddies.

''I believe I saw the two of you at the guild yesterday,'' She said with a smile.

''I'm Lucy, I recently joined,''

''I'm Haru I've been part of the guild for a long time but I've never been around,''

''I'm Erza and I've heard about both of you,'' she said in a sweet voice,'' I hear you defeated a mercenary beast with your finger Lucy, and I heard you destroyed a mountain with only a fraction of your power Haru, it would be great to have you both.''

''Erza I'll go on one condition,'' Natsu said with a serious look.

''Oh and what is that condition,''

''I want a rematch when we get back but after Haru,''

''I except your challenge,''

"I'm all fired up

On the train ride Natsu looked like he wanted to puke. Then Lucy and Natsu swapped places then out of nowhere Erza punch Natsu in the gut knocking him out. Then Erza told them about what she heard and it was the thing they heard about lullaby. She had visited a pub and overheard them talking about it. They had also mention Eragor the grim reaper. Erza told them also about how Izenwald and how they disobeyed the council. Plue looked like he was turning blue. They stopped a small village to get some food since the train was stopping to resupply and pick up people.

"What magic do you use Erza,'' Me question curiously.

"It's pretty and makes people covered and smeared in blood," The blue cat replied while eating some tuna.

"I don't think that's pretty,'' Lucy said in fear.

"Gray's magic is prettier than mine,''

"You mean this," he spoke lamely as he put his hands together and frost appeared from the air, whatever magic he was using was beginning to make the air colder. When he removed his hand guild emblem appeared but it was conjured from ice, cold hard ice, "I specialize in Ice Maker Magic."

"I'm guessing you don't like Natsu because your ice and he's fire,'' Lucy said as she stared at the ice in awe.

"I'm guessing you just hate his guts to begin with since the dreaded day you met him," the white hair said with a knowing smile.

"He's right and you're wrong,"

They then reached the Onibas Station and were chatting while walking not realizing that they had forgotten something or someone aboard the train until I spoke up.

"Guys, I think we forgot Natsu on the train," Me said as he sweat dropped. Then the train started departing leaving them no time to get Natsu of the train.

"Someone hit me for what I have done,'' Erza said as she clenched her fist looking ashamed. Then Me went over to Erza and clenched my fist then reeled it back and swung it forward then…

"Don't do it you idiot,'' Gray shouted warning Me but was too late. Then he stopped his fist a few inches from her face and pointed his index finger at her then he….poked her cheek.

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

"There," Me spoke out as he started chuckling," That should suffice.''

"That didn't hurt though,'' Erza said as a bit of blood came from her cheek where he poked her, "Now it stings.''

"You really shouldn't have done that, now you're gonna get it," Gray pale at this action.

"This little cut doesn't matter we have to stop the train and get Natsu," Erza said while ignoring the pain. Honestly she was surprised he did that no one even try to but he did. Erza then shook her head remembering Natsu; she spotted the emergency stop switch and pulled it to the protest of the conductor.

 **Meanwhile on the train**

Natsu was in the cart alone until an average height man, he was slim with black pineapple shaped hair. He was squinting his eyes, he wore a jacket with a red shirt underneath with kanji on his back for shadow and he also wore white trousers and black shoes.

Natsu looked up only to be kicked in his face by the bottom of the guy's shoes. Natsu then enveloped his fist in fire but since the train was moving he still felt sick and his flames were extinguished. The guy wearing white then extended his shadow making it into a physical form punching Natsu with shadow knuckles. The train then stopped and Natsu quickly got to his feet then he saw something had fallen out of his coat it was a flute with a skull that had three eyes, soon after he coated his fist in flames as he reeled his fist back and swung it forth with the shadow wizard bringing up arm crossed using them to take part of the damage.

"Attention passengers the emergency stop was a false alarm," The conductor announced.

"Gotta go," Natsu quickly said as he took his bag and jumped out of the train.

"I'm not done with you," the pineapple haired said. Then the train started moving again making Natsu became sick again.

 **Outside the Train**

The group was in a magic mobile with Erza driving speeding after the train and then out of nowhere Natsu came out of the window and was headed straight for them, well straight for Gray crashing into him and knocking.

THUD

Was the sound of Natsu crashing into Gray and hitting the ground. When the two recovered they had already started a fight but then Natsu asked them why they left him.

"We forgot you," Gray replied to him plainly.

"I'm just glad you're safe Natsu," Erza said as she slammed Natsu's head against her chest plate. If this was an apology then they didn't know what an apology was.

'I'm shaken up a bit, some guy on the train attacked me saying he was from Izenwald," then as soon as he said that Erza slapped him knocking him to the ground.

"Idiot that is who we are chasing on this mission," Erza scolded him.

"This is the first I've heard of this," the pinkette earned himself another slap.

"I explained everything the train,"

"Did she already forget that she knocked him out?" Lucy whispered.

"I'm guessing she doesn't have the sharpest memory," Me sweat dropped as he saw Erza repeatedly slap Natsu. Then Erza stopped and sat down in the driver's seat attaching the SE plug then started reversing.

''What was he like," Gray asked Natsu.

"Didn't look like someone from a dark guild," he replied," but he did have this weird flute, looked like a skull with three eyes."

"That's creepy," Lucy shivered then straightened up," Lullaby the cursed song…..its death magic.

 **I'm gonna end it here this is the longest chapter I have ever written 6,426 words hope you enjoyed and I hope to see anyone's ideas pm me them.**


End file.
